No Matter the Light, Darkness Always Finds Its Way Back to the Sea
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: This is a Percico fanfic. In this story Percy and Nico are best friends. Its the end of the Giant War summer. What happens when Hades makes Nico go to the same High School as Percy with no place to stay? Sally offers for Nico to come live with them of course. What happens when the Ghost King goes to live with his crush and best friend in the entire world Percy Jackson? Read 2 see.
1. Nothing Lasts Forever

Nico woke up to a loud banging on his door.

"GOOO AWAY!"

The door opened despite his words and the sunlight filled the room.

Nico groaned and rolled over so he was laying on his stomach as he heard footsteps making their way over to him. He grabbed the pillow and covered his ears.

The covers were ripped off of him. "GET UP!"

Nico gave his middle finger. "Fuck off Jack-son!"

Just because Percy was his best friend didn't give him ANY right to disturb his sleep.

Percy shook his head at him.

"It's Noon Nico. Will Solace is going to be on your case for not eating."

"I-" Nico paused for a moment, pretending to think about it, then continued. "don't give a fuck."

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind being ordered to stay in the Infirmary for 3 more days?" Percy asked, highly doubting it.

"He can't order me to do nothin' It's the last day of Camp." Nico grumbled.

"Do you want to risk it?" Percy arched an eyebrow.

There was silence for a second or two, then Nico hopped out of bed.

"You're actually starting to make since Jackson." Nico smiled kindly and patted Percy on the back. Percy kissed both his pointer and middle finger where he had them pressed together, moved them away from his lips towards Nico then removed his pointer, flipping off his best friend. Nico rolled his eyes, grabbed some clothes from the black dresser and turned around.

"Now, are you going to leave my cabin or am I gonna have to get changed in front of you?"

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"We're both guys. It's not like I haven't seen a dick before."

Nico's cheeks grew warm and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll go change in the bathroom Water Boy."

"Don't call me waterboy." Percy crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the Son of Hades.

Nico smirked, "I won't if you don't be a perve and leave my cabin so I can change."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll meet you at Halfblood Hill."

"You know, your lucky your girlfriend isn't here. Or else it'd sound like we're going on a date." Nico shook his head chuckling.

"You're such a tease." Percy play shoved Nico, who rolled his eyes. They both laughed and hugged.

"Alright. See ya soon." Perce smiled that kind crooked smile of his. "Yeah, see ya." Nico smiled waving.

Percy walked out the door.

Nico sat down. He put his hands on his cheeks and could just feel how warm they were.

 _Thank the gods Percy didn't notice. I don't know what I would've done if he saw me blush._

Nico took a shaky breath and got up off the bed. He started getting changed.

Percy leaned against Thalia's Tree at the top of Halfblood Hill. His fingers locked in his hair.

 _Why does Nico have to tease me like that? I know he's just kidding but he has no clue how much it makes me want to shut him up with my tongue down his throat._

Percy bite his bottom lip as his breathing hitched. His mind filling with dirty thoughts of him and the Ghost King.

Someone cleared their throat bringing Percy out of his thoughts. Perce turned and saw Neeks.

"Oh sorry. You were just so lost in your thoughts, I didn't want to bother you."

Nico smiled weakly.

"You don't bother me Nico. You never could." Percy smiled warmly and Nico could feel his cheeks grow warm.

"Come on. We should get going before it gets too late." Nico opened the Camp Van door.

"Says the one staring at me while I was lost in my thoughts." Percy stuck his tongue out at Nico teasingly. He put his hands on Nico's, holding the door open. Wanting to hold the door open and have Nico go in first.

"I wasn't staring. And if I was you'd have to be looking at me to notice."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy, who chuckled.

"Are you getting in the van or not Casper?"

"Casper?" Nico's eyebrows furrowed.

"Casper the friendly ghost. You're a ghost and you're friendly." Percy smiled like it should be obvious.

"I'm the ghost king. I'm dark, the dead fear and respect me. I am _not_ friendly."

"Whatever you say Casp." Percy rolled his eyes.

Nico's nostrils flared, he huffed and stormed into the van.

Percy held back a laugh and hopped into the car shutting the door behind him.

The others had already been dropped off and it was just Nico and him.

Percy's arm rested on top of the back rest of the van behind Nico. Percy looked over at the Ghost King. "Hey Neeks."

Nico turned his head and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah Perce?"

"What are you going to do during the school year?" He bites his bottom lip, his eyes curious.

"I'm going to stay with my Dad."

"Oh, that's cool." Percy smiled, hiding that he was going to miss not seeing his best friend Nico every day like he's used to. Summer spoilers him.

"You're not going to miss me? Dang Perce, to think I thought you _cared_ about me. Guess I was wrong." Nico's head hung.

Percy's shoulders slumped. "Nico, that's not it at all. I- I do care about you. I'm going to miss the fuck out of you. Not seeing you everyday like I'm used to is really going to bum me out. I just didn't say I'd miss you because I didn't know if you'd miss me." Percy bite his bottom lip sadly and his gaze dropped. Nico put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey, I could _never_ not miss you Percy. It's alright. . . How about this?" He turned to his best friend and lifted his chin so the Sea Prince had to look at him.

"I'll come visit you as much as I can. Is that okay?"

"Okay? Is that _okay_?! Gods dam Nico of course it's okay. I don't want to have to wait a year to see my favorite person in the world." Percy tackled Nico into a hug.

"Second favorite." Nico gasped from the tight squeeze.

Percy loosened his grip on the Ghost King and pulled out of the hug, his arms still around the younger demigod, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nico held back a laugh.

"Annabeth, your girlfriend, is _suppose_ to be your favorite person in the world."

"Well sorry, sucks for you but my best friend, _you_ , and _my girlfriend_ are tied for my favorite person alright?" Percy blew a piece of his dark hair out of his face.

Nico burst out laughing, you just can't take the Sea Prince serious when he's angry because Percy is usually the happy goody two shoed dude, Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows, so when he's anything besides happy or sad it's hard to take him seriously.

Percy crossed his arms across his chest and glared out of the window.

Nico quickly brought Percy out of it. The rest of the car ride was filled with tear filled, stomach aching laughs. Before they knew it Argus had pulled up to Percy's Apartment Building.

"Aww man. I was kinda hoping to never get home." Percy's eyes grew sad and Nico's smile melted off his face. He pulled Percy into a hug who hugged back without even hesitating.

"I could walk you up." Nico suggested slinging Percy's backpack over his shoulders.

 _Dang, Nico wears my backpack better than I do._ Percy ignored the thought and a crooked smile spread across his face. "Sounds good to me." Perce grabbed his suitcase, hopped off the seat and out of the van followed by Nico. They grabbed the rest of Percy's belongings and made their way up the stairs.

Percy threw open the door to his apartment. "Mom! I'm home."

A second later he was threw into a hug that caught him off guard so much that he accidentally dropped his bags.

"Aww honey. You have no clue how much I missed you." Sally let go of her son, her smile warm and kind, she just now noticed the son of Hades leaning against the door frame awkwardly. "Who's your friend dear?" She looked at Percy curiously.

"Oh, that's right you two haven't met." Percy went to Nico's side and he looked at his mom. "Mom, this is my best friend Nico." He motioned toward Nico.

"Nico, this is my Mom." He motioned toward her.

"You're the famous Nico." Sally tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"I've heard so much about you."

"You have, have you?" Nico asked Sally, he looked and wiggled his eyebrows at Perce teasingly. Percy's cheeks were bright pink and he was trying to hide the fact by putting his hoodie on but it didn't hide anything, Nico chuckled quietly.

"Yeah I have. Percy only has the nicest things to say about you. It's always Nico this and Nico that. He barely ever stops talk-" Sally got cut off by a Percy covering her mouth, he was flustered. "Alright Mom, I think Nico gets the idea. You don't want to scare my best friend away do you?"

Sally swiped his hand away, narrowing her eyes teasingly, Percy walked back over to Nico.

She gave one of her famous warm smiles, "Of course not dear."

"Well, Nico is going to drop in and visit a lot during the school year. Is that okay?"

Percy tilted his head.

"Goody two shoes." Nico whispered and Percy nudged him, saying _Shut up_.

Nico held back a laugh and shook his head. The boys looked at Sally.

"It is. He's my son's best friend. I'd be highly disappointed in him if he made you wait until Summer to see him again." Sally wagged her finger at Nico.

Nico chuckled softly. "I'll visit as much as I can Ms. Jackson. You'll probably get tired of me within the first week."

"Never could happen." Percy crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head.

Nico rolled his eyes as a smile came across his lips, but then it faltered.

"It's getting late. I should probably get home and you guys can have some family time."

"Aw, alright Nico. Here Perce, make sure Nico gets home safe." Sally tosses Percy the keys to Paul's car.

"Percy can't exactly drive me there." Nico rubbed the back of his neck and Sally raised an eyebrow confused. "My home's the Underworld and you can't drive a car there."

"Oh well, there must be something we can do to get you there." Sally bite her bottom lip.

"Well, I- I do kinda need a shadow so I can shadow travel there." Nico looked around and the hallway to Percy's apartment didn't look too promising because it was all lite up.

"Oh, I know somewhere dark." Percy took Nico's hand in his own, now it was Nico's turn to blush, and took off running into the apartment, dragging Nico along with him.

If Nico thought he was blushing before, now it was even worse because his cheeks grew hot. Why the hell did Percy bring him to his bedroom? "Umm, Perce."

"Yeah Neeks?"

"This is like, the least dark room in this whole apartment. Why bring me in here?"

Percy laughed, "You'll see."

He opened the window in his room and climbed out. Reluctant to follow Nico climbed through the window. They were standing on the fire escape. Nico felt like this place seemed familiar, then he saw the moon lace flower. He remembered that they stood on the fire escape when he told Percy that he had the only way to beat Kronos. That was only a year ago but it felt like forever.

Nico took in the surroundings, the full moon was out but it was covered by a dark cloud, only little rays of Moonlight managed to shine through. The fire escape was shrouded in shadow, but because of the chilly night wind there was five minutes tops before this place was light up by moonlight. Nico and Percy hugged.

"Come see me tomorrow?" Percy whispered still holding Nico in his arms, sending a chill, but a pleasant one, down Nico's back. Nico looked into the boys Sea Green eyes.

"I- I- I'll try." He stumbled over his words, the Son of Poseidon smiled at that and felt his cheeks heat up.

Nico slipped out of the older demigods arms and patted his shoulder.

"Take care Perce. Try not to die while I'm gone."

Percy laughed and shook his head. He smiled down at the Italian.

"I'll try not to, Casper."

Nico narrowed his eyes at him.

Percy stuck his tongue out.

Nico obliged and also did.

They both kept getting in each others face sticking their tongue out and being total dorks until their foreheads were touching and their lips were only centimeters apart.

Both boys flushed and could feel their palms grow sweaty. Percy's gaze drifted down to Nico's lips then up to the pale skinned demigods dark eyes. Percy saw Nico was looking somewhere else and his eyes dropped, starting to follow the Italian's gaze when he was stopped dead in his tracks, he had to look at Nico because he had started talking.

"I should probably go." Nico wouldn't meet Percy's eyes for some reason. Nico really _really_ wanted to kiss Percy, but he just couldn't. Percy had a girlfriend who he was going to go to College with and spend the rest of his life with. He didn't want to mess that up.

"Well, okay Nico. If that's how you feel." Percy bite his bottom lip. Something was definitely up with his best friend. But how could he help if Nico wouldn't even show a sign about what's wrong. Percy did the only thing he could do, he hugged his best friend.

Nico was the first to let go. He waved, a little weak smile on his face, as he melted into the shadows. Percy had no clue what was wrong with his best friend. One minute Nico was okay, the next he was upset. Whatever the problem, he would find it out. Percy would, and he'd cheer his best friend up as much as possible. There's nothing Percy wouldn't do to see that smile on his best friend's face again.

 _Welp, that's the end of this chapter. If you want, feel free to comment what you think. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and the thing Percy did earlier, where he kissed his middle and pointer finger where they were pressed together, brought them towards Nico, removed his pointed and flipped him off, I got that from an 80s movie. XD Anybody recognize it from Pretty in Pink? Probably not. XDDD Anyways yeah. That's pretty much it. Hope chu guys liked it._

 _~ All my love ~_


	2. Little Blue Men & Red Riding Hood?

Nico didn't come to see Percy that day, or the next, or the day after that. He didn't come to see his best friend after a week, even though he promised Percy he'd come see him the next day after he dropped Perce off at his house.

Persephone told him that his father wanted to talk to him. So Nico went into the Throne Room. He bowed before his father and when he told him to raise Nico stood up.

"You wished to speak with me father?" He asked respectfully.

Hades smiled softly, "Yes my boy." He got up off his thrown, disappeared into shadow and reappeared at his son's side. "Come, we must talk."

They were in the garden of Nico's step mother when Hades told him.

"You- you want me to go to a high school?"

"Yes my boy. You may be a demigod but I also want you to have a future ahead of you if you live to see the day where it becomes your life. I want you to graduate high school and be able to go to College if you like, but you'd have to first start high school." Hades said. Nico's hands shook, _I've fought monsters, helped take down a titan, survived through two wars, and I get scared over school?_

"Father, do you really think this is the best?"

A little kind smile spread across the Lord of the Dead's face.

"Yes son, I do. I've already signed you up for Goode High School."

Nico gulped, "Al-alright. But where will I stay?"

"I'm sure you'll find someplace." Hades winked.

Nico's mouth dropped.

"You mean to tell me you signed me up for a high school and didn't find a place for me to live?"

"I'm a god. I can't waist my time worrying about the pesky little details. You're a smart boy, you'll find somewhere . . . Either that or you'll become one of those hobos living on the streets."

"Father!"

Hades chuckled. "Well, you should be off. Don't wanna be late for school I assume."

He snapped his fingers and Nico was engulfed in shadows.

Nico reappeared in a school hallway. He was right in this big guy's way. He had blue hair with brown eyes, he had freckles across his face and was perfectly tan. You could see his muscles even through his black leather jacket.

"Oh lookie what we have here. A newbie!" His friends came to his side and they all grinned. They started taking steps forward, Nico ran into a locker, when he looked forward again Blue Hair was right in front of him. Blue Hair turned to his goons. "What should we do to him boys? Wedgie, a pounding, what does he deserve by bumping into the toughest guy in school? Oh I know." Blue Hair turned back to Nico with a mischievous light in his eyes. He clenched his fist, Nico covered his face, peeking out of his fingers, when a flash of red knocked down Blue Boy and his friends.

Nico blinked in surprise, he uncovered his eyes and saw the boys all laying on the ground groaning.

"Really Smurf? You have to pick fights with _every_ new student we get?" The girl's voice made Nico wince. Even though what she said was not directed at him it still felt like someone was rapid firing bullets at him.

Smurf glared up at the redheaded girl who knocked them down. "Look Red Riding Hood it's not like we're giving him special treatment or nothin'. We do this orientation for every new kid who walks in those doors."

Even though Nico couldn't see Red's face he knew she rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, if you don't come up with a better welcoming present then I'll just have to talk to the principle about this along with many other "innocents" you boys have caused."

Smurf got up and narrowed his eyes at the red head. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wow, you remembered my name." Red said with fake sweetness. Then she got all in Blue Boy's face. "I would. I can be very convincing. . ." Red took a step back with a hand on her hip. "I think you boys get the picture."

Smurf growled, apparently not very happy with this, but he said nothing against it.

"Come on boys. Let's get out of here." He grumbled, the leader smurf and all the rest of the village followed him down the hall.

 _Who the hell is this girl? How can she talk so harshly that it feels like you're being hit by a machine gun? Why would she stick up for me, and who would have a name like dare?_

 _I don't und-_ Nico's thoughts got cut off when Red Riding Hood turned around. Her fiery red hair and fierce bright green eyes cooled down, her red hair came to a simmer and her eyes came to a gentle warm glow instead of the intense heat that it feels like it's a 105 degrees from a second before.

A little smile came to her lips. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's up with that jerk Dylan." She shook her head.

"You called him smurf."

Red let out a little laugh,

"Yeah well, don't call him that unless you can defend yourself Ms. Princess." She messed Nico's already bed head hair up. Nico swatted her hand away. He put his hands in his pocket and grumbled, "I can protect myself."

Red arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Alright."

She turned down the hallway and cupped her mouth. Red Riding Hood started yelling,

"Yo! Smurf and you whole village! Dis boi here thinks he can protect himself from yous. Feel free to prove him wrong! I won't stand in your way this time!"

Smurf and this friends from the village were too busy picking on some other kid to notice.

Red shrugged and turned to face Nico.

"Lookies like he's too busy. But feel free to try again some other time."

Nico just blinked, _who was this mortal girl?!_

"You realize you could have seriously gotten me hurt, right?"

Red Riding Hood shrugged. "You said it yourself Princess, you can protect yourself.

I just thought you might want to prove it."

Nico mumbled under his breath angrily and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I just saved you from getting your ass kicked. A little _thank you_ would be nice."

Red crossed her arms across her chest.

"Thank you." Nico said, obviously not thankful. He started walking but Red was right by his side.

"You're a sarcastic little fucker goth princess aren't you?"

" **STOP** calling me a **PRINCESS**!"

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "Who the hell are you anyway?! You can't just waltz into my life, stick up for me when I was going to handle it _myself_ , and expect me to be _thankful_!"

"Last time I checked, standing up to a bully for someone who obviously _wasn't_ going to do anything _except_ let them beat him up was a _good_ thing. So _excuse_ me for trying to do the right thing."

Red Riding Hood crossed her arms across her chest, her red hair seemed to radiate boiling hot heat like from an actual fire and her green eyes were dangerously bright and threatening.

Nico let out a breath and stopped walking. He looked at the redheaded girl, who looked surprised but still furious.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just not used to people protecting me anymore, that's all." Nico apologized.

"Anymore?" Red asked confused.

Nico bite his bottom lip and his gaze dropped.

"Oh, this is a tough topic for you . . ."

Nico felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Red Riding Hood's anger had washed away, her green eyes were full of concern and sympathy.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just know that, holding stuff inside is never good. It just builds and builds up until one day you explode. It could be in rage at somebody who didn't do anything, or into tears to where everything washes over you and you're left feeling broken, empty, hollow, and incomplete. Just, don't hold things inside okay?" Red's voice was soft and gentle, like she was afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing and breaking a fragile object. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling Nico into a hug. Something tugged at the edges of his lips and Nico found himself smiling as he hugged Red Riding Hood back.

Red showed Nico the Goth Princess around the school before it started. Turns out they had the same class schedule so she could show him to each class too. Nico had to admit it, at first he really wasn't looking forward to going to high school, but with fun loving, energetic, stubborn, over protective loyal Red Riding Hood by his side, Nico changed his mind.


	3. Percy the Perfect

_Ringggggg_

Red's mouth dropped, Nico was laughing his ass off at a story she had just told him but Nico's laughter died out. "What? What's wrong?"

"We're late for class! Fuck! And on the first day too." Red pouted and stomped her used to be white but now neon splatter painted converse shoes.

Nico thought about shadow traveling them to class but before he could think otherwise the shadows started swallowing him. Nico freaked and grabbed Red Riding Hood's hand.

They were engulfed into darkness.

Red yelped when she found herself at her desk in her first period English class.

 _What th- how did he._ Her mind was freaking out too much to think clearly.

 _Obviously this boy was a halfblood, a very powerful one to be able to shadow travel._

 _But did he know who he was?_ Red looked at the mysterious goth princess. She could've sworn that she knew him from . . . somewhere. The memory was too hazy.

While the teacher was too busy doing attendance Red threw a crumpled up paper at the demigod.

"Oww." Nico complained rubbing his face. He looked at her.

"What do you want Little Miss Red Riding Hood?"

Red smiled and pulled her chair over to Nico's desk. Nico arched an eyebrow, Red laughed a little and pulled out her phone. She put it on camera. "Take a selfie with me."

"No, no pictures." Nico put his hand in front of the Camera.

"Come on Nichole. Just one." Red pleaded.

"Na uh no way." Nico crossed his arms. "Besides, my name _is not_ Nichole, it's Nicola Stefano Marescotto Cesar Guientoli David di Angelo."

"Nichole is close to Nicola. Come on Nicholas Nickel Bee."

Nico let out a groan, "Fine."

"Yayyy. Thank you Nacholas." Red Riding Hood beamed.

They both smiled and she took the picture. She hugged Nico, "Thank you fucker."

Nico rolled his eyes smiling and hugged her back. "No problem Merida."

The red headed girl punched Nico's arm every time she said "not" and "never".

"I am _not_ some Irish princess from a disney movie.

My mother _never_ turned into a bear.

My father is _not_ a Viking. And I am not good with arrows."

"Could've fooled me." Nico smirked, Red Riding Hood punched his arm again and he laughed. She smiled shaking her head as she went back to her desk and sat down.

As the teacher was giving the class their assignment Red sent the picture to someone.

The message said, "Yo Perce! I think I just found ourselves a halfblood, while the bell was ringing he shadow traveled us to class. I don't know if he knows he's one of you guys because when I looked at him after we shadow traveled he looked surprised and shocked, like he didn't mean for that to happen. He's the boy in the picture with me. Like, we need to talk. _Soon._ "

Within seconds Red's phone lite up, she turned it on and checked her messages, it was from Percy.

"Rachel, you may be the oracle and good at telling the future and everything, but you need 2 work on dat memory gurl. That's Nico, he was the halfblood we rescued along with his older sister Bianca a few years back. He's been Camp for 4 years. He helped us win the Titan and Giant Warz."

Rachel texted back. "How the hell do I not remember this schist?! I'M THE ONE WHO ISSUED THE PROPHECY OF THE SEVEN! I SHOULD REMEMBER SOMEONE WHO SAVED THE WORLD!"

"Yeah, you should remember. (:p) But he waz not 1 of the 7 who the prophecy proclaimed.

And the prophecy was wrong by the way, it wasn't the Prophecy of the Seven -, it was the Prophecy of the _Nine._ Reyna and Nico were just as much a part of that quest as _any_ of the 7

on the Argo II" Percy said in his text.

The memories and the stories she had heard about the quest flooded over Rachel.

"That's right. Those two weren't givin as much credit as they deserved. We NEED to make sure everyone knows what great Heroes of Olympus our Fucker Goth Princess and Little Crown are." Rachel texted.

"Okay, I know Little Crown is Reyna's name meaning, but who's the Fucker Goth Prin-

 **Oh my gods.** Nico actually lets you call him that?! XDDD"

Percy bursted out laughing in the middle of class.

The Teacher stood up from his desk and walked over to Percy, glaring at the Son of Poseidon.

 _Fuck! I didn't know Perce was in our class. Now he's going to get in trouble and it'll all be my fault._ Rachel thought and her shoulders slumped.

"Soooo Jack-son!"

Nico's fist clenched at his side. _Know one says Percy's last name like that but me._

"What's so funny. Something on your phone perhaps?" The Teacher finished.

Percy's smile melted off his face. He looked down at his hands and just now realized that he still had his phone out. _Fuck!_

"Let me see it Jack-son." The Teacher guy held his hand out.

"Yes Sir." Percy said through clenched teeth. It was his first day and he had already gotten in trouble. He didn't want to get into any more than he had to. Percy turned off his phone so the teacher couldn't snoop through it, and he handed his phone over.

"That is a good boy." The Teacher sneered. He turned his back on Percy and walked away, still talking to him. "But that doesn't mean that you are not still in trouble." The Teacher put the phone in his desk drawer and closed it. "You may get your phone once you've finished your two hour detention after school."

Percy stuffed his clenched fists into his pockets. "Yes Sir." He grumbled. Percy took out a pencil and started doing his work.

Rachel and Nico looked at each other. They both wanted to stand up right now and hound that jerk faced excuse of a human being for the way he had treated their friend. When a paper airplane landed on Rachel's desk. She walked over to Nico's desk. Nico raised an eyebrow and Rachel started reading the paper.

"To: Goth F*cker Princess &

Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Rachel read in a quiet whisper.

"I don't know a Rachel." Nico commented. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rachel you dip. We met a long time ago. You didn't actually think my name was

Red Riding Hood did you?"

"No." Nico commented. "That explains why you said to that Smurf dude that he remembered your name when he said Dare."

Rachel smiled teasingly then continued reading.

"It's in Percy's handwriting." She added, curious to what Percy said, and she

unfolded the airplane.

"Yeah, I know."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the boy. "How Vampire?"

Nico decided to ignore the nickname. But he felt his cheeks grow hot and prayed that his blush wasn't as noticeable as it felt. "Percy's my best friend, so of course I'd know his handwriting."

"Of course you would." Rachel smiled at him teasingly.

Nico felt his face heat up more.

"Shut up Dare." He whisper yelled.

Rachel laughed quietly, "Okay okay." She finished unfolding the airplane and kept reading.

"Look, I know you guys want to stick up for me and all that. But **don't**. I don't want you guys getting in trouble, especially because of me. I won't have it . . . And don't even _try_ to protest Rachel. I am just as **stubborn** and **big headed** as you are. So don't even try."

Rachel huffed, she blew a loose piece of her head curly hair out of her face.

Nico held back a laugh and Rachel continued reading.

"I'll be fine guys, really. It's no big deal. I get in trouble **all** the time. This is nothing new. XD

So, just stay out of trouble you two. And make sure not to blow up or catch a building on fire without me. ~~~ Percy."

Rachel looked over Nico's shoulder as he wrote back on the paper.

"No promises but we'll try. That means you have to try too. _Don't_ get in _any_ more trouble or else we won't be able to hang out much after school like we had planned :'( -Nico."

Red squealed mentally. _PERCICOOOO!_ Rachel decided to give the two a little alone time and went back to her desk. It was a win win, Nico and Percy could talk by themselves and she could actually finish her homework in class for once.

"Yeah, I'll try. Speaking of which, why didn't you come visit? You said you'd come see me the next day and that was a _week_ ago. I miss my Neeks. :"''( ~Percy"

Nico rolled his eyes and wrote. Nico really didn't want to risk people reading their notes back and forth so he just threw it across the room and it landed on Percy's desk.

" _My_ Neeks? Annabeth wouldn't be happy with _that_ description. -Nico."

"WHATEVER Nicolas! You know what I ment. - ~Percy"

"Hahahahaha I know. XD I'm just teasin', don't give me that Sea Prince. -Nico."

"Stop changing the subject. - Why'd you ditch me all week then just show up at my school?! That's not exactly something besties do Ghost King. ~Percy"

"Just needed some time to figure some things out. It's nothing personal Perce, I promise (:/)

I'm at school because, it's a long story." Nico summed it up.

"And now I'm a homeless freshman. Or according to Keli, the demon cheerleader we got rid of last year, a "fish" -Nico"

"HAHAHAHAHA I remember her! Dudes, that was only last year?! It felt like _forever_ ago.

But that's soooo cool! You get to go to school with me. :D

. . .

But that sucks, where will you stay? ~Percy"

"I don't know man. On the street I guess. :/ -Nico"

The bell rang and everybody grabbed their stuff and started filling out of the door.

Nico went out of the classroom last because he has this thing about big crowds all going to the same place at the same time, it makes him feel like the walls are closing in and like there isn't any air so he starts hyperventilating. Nico just walked out the door when someone put their arm on his shoulder and leaned on him, putting all of the person's weight on him. If Nico was the weak little 11 year old halfblood he had been in the past he would of collapsed under the weight. But since he's been working out Nico thinks this as nothing.

Nico turned his head and saw Percy leaning on him.

"We'll find you a place to stay Neeks. But we don't have much time until class starts and I can't be passing notes back and forth all class for every class unless _you-_ " Percy poked Nico's nose, causing the younger boy to turn rosy.

"are willing to help me get the work we both miss out done."

"I would take that offer but then when we hang after school the whole time we'll be stuck doing school work." Nico bite his bottom lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Good point." Percy nods. He looked up at the clock over the lockers and his eyes grow wide.

"We have 2 minutes! Gods dang why do passing periods have to only be 5 minutes?!"

Percy turned toward Nico. "What's your next class?"

"Math, why?"

"Thank Zeus that's mine to. We better get going before we're late." Percy picked Nico up and tossed him on his back, giving Nico a piggy back ride as he took off running down the hallway at full speed. Percy zipped into the classroom, set Nico gently down on a chair at an empty desk, ran to his desk and sat down just as the bell rang.

"Wow, perfect timing boys. You just made it." The nice teacher guy smiled. He turned around and started writing things down on the board.

"More like Percyfect timing." Nico corrected.

Percy's cheeks grew warm and he tried to glare daggers at his best friend but just couldn't. His total failure only caused Nico to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

During all the classes Percy Nico and Rachel sat next to each other, they were irrespirable. They did their work, and goofed off with one another when they got done but not loud enough to disrupt the rest of the class.

At Lunch Percy and Rachel had to drag Nico to come sit with them in the grass under the sun. Nico didn't have anything against the sun, it was bright and kept him warm, he just didn't like how it blinded you and people could see you so easily under the sun. That's why he spent most of his time in the shadows. But despite Casper's protest he ended up sitting in the itchy grass feeling like a hippy and ate an apple.

"So, about being homeless . . ."

"Gods dang Percy! You're the worse at being discreet about shit!"

Percy laughed. Rachel's mouth dropped and she looked at Nico, her green eyes sad.

"You're homeless?"

"For the school year." Nico took a bite of his apple. "My Dad dropped a bomb on me saying that he had enrolled me here. He said that he didn't work out the minor issues, apparently living somewhere is minor, and he said I'd find a place to live with a wink before shadow traveling me here. That's how come I bumped into Grouchy the Smurf. I have no idea in hell to what Hades was implying." Nico grumbled. He took his apple core in hand and tossed it across the yard and into the trashcan.

"Maybe he was saying that he thought you had a place to live in mind. Parents tease their kids about their crushes all the time." Rachel shook her head laughing.

Nico's cheeks turned bright pink. Percy looked over at his best friend and saw his blush.

"Nico di Angelo has a crush and never told me." He nudged Nico smiling teasingly. Percy and Rachel moved closer to him, wanting to know who he liked. Nico felt his cheeks grow warmer.

"I do _not._ "

"Do to." Rachel smiled teasingly.

"Not." Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "Do" "Not" "Do" "Not" Nico and Rachel said it at the same time and Nico groaned, folding his arms across his chest. "I wish I could lose you."

"Well you're in luck. Once you get me there's a 100 to 1 ratio in your favor that you _won't_ lose me. Isn't that great?" Rachel beamed happily.

"Super." Nico said sarcastically.

Percy laughed. "Look, we'll find out his crush later Red. For now we need to find a place he can stay."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I would offer you to stay with me Neeks but since I'm not going to that finishing school my Dad wanted me to go to he's been really mean lately. If I asked he'd never allow it." Rachel sighed sadly and blew a piece of hair out of her face in defeat. Nico smiled soft and kindly. "It's okay Rach. I completely understand. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Rachel nodded, though she didn't look very reassured.

They were all debating ideas of places Nico could live when an idea hit Percy and his eyes lite up.

"Oh know. You have an idea don't you? You got that _I have an idea look_." Nico said.

"What? I don't have an _I have an idea look_." Percy protested.

"Yeah you do bro." Nico said with a smile, obviously holding back a laugh.

Rachel nodded in agreement laughing.

"Alright, so I do. Besides the point." Percy huffed. "I was thinking, Neeky could come live with me." Percy pulled out his phone and started dialing his Mom's number.

Nico's cheeks grew warm and his hands grew sweaty. "Perce, you _really_ don't have to do that."

It took every restraint Rachel had not to burst out fangirling or into a fit of giggles. Percy put the phone to his ear. "I know I don't but I want to. I want you to come live with me Neeks."

Nico's cheeks burned hot and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck adorably.

At least to Percy it was adorable, Percy smiled softly and ruffled Nico's hair when his Mom picked up the phone. "Hey Mom." He smiled and walked away.

Like Nico feared Rachel looked right at him. "You like Per-"

Nico covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Announce it to the whole world why don't ya?"

Rachel pulled Nico's hand off her mouth. "You need to _tell him_."

"No fucking way." Nico shook his head.

" _Why_ not?" Rachel pouted.

"Because Percy has a girlfriend who he's going to go to College with next year. Then he's probably going to ask her to marry him. He already asked me and I said yes to be his Best Man at their wedding. Then they're going to have a lot of mini Annabeth and Percy's running around and I'm going to be Uncle Nico." Nico pulled his knees to his chest. He folded his arms and rested them on this knees.

Rachel moved and sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Nico, know one knows the future, even I don't know how things will turn out for all of us. But I do know one thing, everything is not as it seems, the future is not said in stone. You write your own story and forge your own path. If you don't like how your life is going, rip out the pages and write your own story."

 _I don't like how my life is now . . . But am I willing to lose my friendship with Percy just to see if he likes me back?_ Nico bite his bottom lip.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Percy smiled and sat back down next to Nico. He looked at his best friend. "And you can live with us."

"Are you fucking me?" Nico asked in shock.

"You wish." Rachel whispered getting an elbow to the stomach by the Ghost King.

"No, I'm not. Just talked to her and Mom said she'd love it if you came to live with us."

Percy beamed, smiling happily.

"That's amazing! Nico," Rachel looked at Nico. "I'll swing by and help you pack your things."

She smiled kindly.

"Um, Rach, mortals who go into the Underworld never come back. You realize that right?"

Nico asked nervously, he didn't want to loose Rachel. They've only been close for one day but it feels like they've been best friends for eternity.

"That's what you're there for you dork. You shadow travel us there and back. We'll be packing your things while Percy's in Detention. Then you can meet up with him at the school once we finish." Rachel smiled. She had it all figured out, Nico couldn't argue with her and he didn't want to hurt Percy's feelings.

 _What would I say? I couldn't tell Percy the truth, I mean, yeah I told him that I was gay but I lied. I told him that I had liked him and I was over him. That he wasn't my type. I said the complete opposite of the truth. I like him, can't ever get over him and he is completely my type. Ugh I hate Eros!_

Nico smiled, "Looks like you have a new roomie."

Percy burst into a smile, both him and Rachel laughing happily threw Nico into a hug.

The day went by fast, and Percy liked that. For once he actually had fun at school. But then dread came upon him when he was putting his stuff in his backpack. Detention. _Kill me now._ Percy groaned and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Percy ran to the buss and made it stop. He ran to the very back of the buss, all eyes were on him but he didn't care, he threw his arms around Nico's waist in a hug.

Nico flushed, "Per-Perce what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. You didn't honestly think I'd let you leave me without a goodbye hug did you?" Percy looked down at the Ghost King in his arms. His smile warmed up more because he saw Nico blushing. _Nico's so cute when he blushes._ Percy thought.

Nico shook his head, a faint smile at the corners of his lips.

"I should of guessed." Nico chuckled. Percy's smile turned teasing and he gave the raven haired boy a noogie. Percy, still having the Ghost King in his arms, looked down at Nico.

"See you when I get home my Neeks?"

Nico rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side, looking up at the taller boy.

"No promises. Now go! I don't want my Sea Prince getting in trouble because of me."

Percy's cheeks turned pink and he ruffled Nico's hair soft and sweetly as he was looking at him. "Okay." He whispered softly. He let go of the boy and walked off the buss.

The buss driver pulled away and started driving. All of the girls looked back at a flustered boy, with jet black hair and matching eyes with black clothes and a silver skull ring, who was looking down at the floor day dreamingly. Nico jumped as all of the girls squealed at the same time. Nico hid behind a teasingly laughing Rachel.

Nico held a sobbing Percy close to his chest, hushing the crying Sea Prince gently.

When Percy calmed down a little Nico pulled away, his hands on Percy's shoulders and looked him in the sea green eyes.

"Now tell me Percy. What's wrong? What happened?" Nico asked in a soft whisper.

Percy shook his head furiously,

"I- I can't tell you."

The brokenness of his voice broke Nico's heart and brought tears to his eyes. "Why?"

Percy closed his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face nonstop, he shook his head and put his head on Nico's shoulder. "Can you just, can you just take me home?"

Nico nodded, he wrapped his arms around Percy holding him close as he walked over to Paul's car.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico didn't know what was up with Percy or what had happened. It had been a few days.

He wanted to ask his friend but Percy absolutely refused to talk about it. Whenever Nico brought it up Percy would either dodge the topic or his eyes would go misty and that was the end of that. Percy had also broken up with Annabeth, he wouldn't tell Nico why and he was afraid that Percy breaking up with her had only added salt to the wounds and made things worse.

Nico had forgotten his notebook in class. Everyone had already filed out and it was Lunch time so the classroom would be empty. Nico could sneak into the classroom get his notebook and get back out of there without anyone even knowing he was there. So Nico quietly turned the handle to the classroom door and opened it slow and quietly. What he saw froze Nico in his tracks.

Right there was Mr. Rodger's, the 25 year old English teacher who had made Percy stay after school for two hours in detention. But that's not what surprised him. What shocked Nico was who had the teacher pressed against the writing board sticking their tongue into the teachers mouth, it was Percy. Nico's breath caught in his throat, a million things running through his mind per second. Nico accidentally slipped on a ruler and fell onto the floor face first.

The heated kiss between teacher and student broke instantly.

"Nico!" Percy let go of the teacher and ran over to Nico's side. "Gods are your alright?"

Percy took Nico's hand in his own and helped him up, stifling a laugh.

"Am I alright? What the hell was _that_ Percy?! You were _making out_ with a _teacher_!"

Nico pulled his hand out of Percy's and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's only seven years older than me. It's no big deal." Percy smirked and messed up Nico's hair. Nico pushed Percy's hand away.

"Stop _touching_ me." Nico huffed.

"What do we have here gentlemen?" Mr. Rodgers looked at Percy questioningly.

"Is this your boyfriend Percy?"

Nico's cheeks burned hot and his nostrils flared. "No! I am not with Perseus Jackson nor will I ever be. What to know why? Because he's fucking blind! He's so blind that he doesn't see that I like him. I like him so goddamn much that it hurts! It hurts to know that he'll never like me in the same way or love me the way I love him." Nico's voice broke, and he's gaze dropped.

"Or maybe that's me. Maybe I'm the blind one. Maybe I should of known all along that Percy was gay, somehow that must of slipped my mind, especially since he was planning on spending the rest of his life with this girl _his age_ named Annabeth. But my bad, I see now that he's gay because he had my guy English Teacher pressed up against the white board with his tongue down the teacher's throat. So excuse me, I'll just leave you two love birds be."

"Nico!" Percy called to him but Nico was already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico hadn't talked to Percy in days, and it was killing him. Percy need his best friend, there was so much he needed to tell him, if only Neeks would swallow that fucking pride of his and let him speak. He still hung around Rachel and Neeks, around her Nico had a great time and would even smile. It hit him in the gut, making him feel really bad. Lately Rachel and Percy's parents were the only ones who could make the boy smile.

Rachel waved bye and hugged Percy. Then she hugged Nico, making him smile. "Bye Rach. Love ya."

Rachel smile back soft and sweetly, her hand on Nico's cheek. "Love you to Princess."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her, Rachel giggled and Nico chuckled. He closed the door softly behind her.

After Dinner Sally pulled the boys aside. She smiled softly with sympathy in her eyes,

"Nico, son. I- I have to take your bedroom away. We need it for something else."

Nico's shoulders slumped, his eyes sad and his bottom lip trembled.

"But- but mommy, why?"

For the month that Nico had liked with the Jacksons he had became family, even though Percy and Nico weren't on the best of terms at the moment Nico was still Sally's boy.

"It's because . . . Paul and I are going to be parents. I'm having a baby." Sally smiled sweet and kindly, happiness spreading across her face and she glowed with a happy warm light.

Percy and Nico broke into grins and pulled their Mom into a hug. They both ended up in a group hug, Nico was uncomfortable hugging Percy but he wouldn't let that bother him, he brushed it off, he was going to have another little sibling.

"That's amazing Mom!" Percy said smiling his crooked warm smile from ear to ear. He looked like a total dork. Nico rolled his eyes at Perce, and yet those skeletal butterflies resurrected in his stomach.

"It is. I am so happy for you Mum." Nico beamed and laughed happily. Sally laughed, "So you two will have to be sharing a bedroom." She said, her smile not faltering.

"Alright Mom. Anything for you." Nico laughed and shook his head. He went into his bedroom and started packing his things.

Nico unpacked his things in Percy's room. He had his black and gray plaid pj bottoms on. Nico was brushing his teeth he went to grab his shirt to put it on when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" Percy's voice called from the other side of the door. Nico's cheeks heated up.

He tried saying no but his mouth was full of form from the tooth paste. He grabbed a cup and spit it out. He turned around to say "No!" but his words died in his throat.

Percy finished towel drying his hair and tossed the towel across the room. He had no pj bottoms, his camp shirt was on and he only wore boxer shorts. Percy's mouth hung a jar a little.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Nico growled. He grabbed his ACDC shirt off the bed, threw it over his head, and pulled it down covering himself up. Percy winced and bite his bottom lip, then he spoke. "You can have the bed if you want. I want you to be comfortable." He said kindly.

"Comfortable? _Comfortable_? Jackson, there is _nothing_ comfortable about this situation." Nico mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry I don't want my Ghost King to have a sore back in the morning." Percy apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm _not_ your Ghost King. I could of been in the past but not now, not ever. You already have someone who's _yours_. So stop calling _me_ yours when I don't belong to you." Nico snapped. He turned his head away from the Sea Prince and glared daggers out the window.

"Nico, I _don't_ have anyone that's mine." Percy said softly.

Confusion washed over Nico's face, he turned around and looked at Perce. "Yes you do, you have that English Teacher guy, Mr. Rogers."

Percy shook his head and looked into the eyes of the Underworldly King's Son. "Nico, I had talked with Annabeth before him. We both admitted to falling for someone else. Annabeth had fallen for Piper. I fell for-"

"For Mr. Rodgers. I know this Percy." Nico couldn't stop it, his voice was a soft hurt whisper and his head dropped, his hair falling in his face. Nico could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes, threatening to drop.

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Percy lifted Nico's chin so the boy had to look at him.

"But- I- I thought you had a thing for- I saw you with Mr. Rogers. How can a hot make out shish like that mean nothing?" Nico asked, growing more and more confused.

"Because I wanted him to teach me how to kiss a boy." Percy admitted, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Nico blinked dumfounded. He looked up at Percy. "It wasn't Mr. Rodgers who you went gay for?"

Percy shook his head.

"Well, then- then who?"

Nico's stuttered. But then a teasing smile spread across his face.

"I'm your best friend I deserve to know."

"I don't want to be your best friend anymore Nico." Percy admitted, pulling down the sleeve to his jacket. That hit Nico like a stab to the back, a punch in your gut, or a kick in your groin. Unexpected and heart wrenching.

Nico's hands trembled and tears formed in his eyes. He sniffed.

"If- if that's what you want Percy."

Percy reached his hand out and Nico flinched, that pulled Percy's heart strings. Perce gently ran a finger under Nico's eye and wiped his tears. "Because I want more than that. I- I want to go out with you Nico."

Nico punched Percy in the gut and he inhaled sharply, in pain.

"Why the hell didn't you say so sooner?! You nearly broke my heart gods damn it." Tears ran down from his dark eyes and onto his pale skin. Nico grabbed a hold of Percy's shirt collar and kissed him hard and deeply on the lips.

Percy put one hand to the crook in Nico's neck and the other in the boys raven black hair, kissing him back deep and passionately. Percy had gotten his Ghost King and as they kissed he promised himself on the styx that he'd never ever let Nico go again.

 **The End**

 _I hope you guys liked it._

 _I was going to have more_

 _happen but I just kinda lost_

 _the momentum for this story._

 _I loved writing it, but I just didn't_

 _want to write more when I lost the_

 _passion to continue it. So, I hope you guys like it. This story took me_

 _2 days to write. I tend to like to sit down and binge write all day until I finish the story. I'd love to hear what you guys think on it. That's for taking the time to read my story. Love you guys. Boi :3 XD (:p) ^-^_

 _~Kit Kat_


End file.
